disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baloo/Gallery
Images of Baloo from The Jungle Book. Promotional Imagery Baloodisney.jpg|Official promo of Baloo's Hula Outfit. Mowbaloo.jpg|Official promo of Baloo with Mowgli. cp_FWB_Jungle-Book_20140106.jpg Disneyafternoon 1991.png Disneyafternoon 1991.gif DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Im.jpg Baloo&Kit.jpg|Baloo and Kit playing catch. baloo01.gif|Baloo from Jungle Cubs 711_bg.jpg Production Cels, drawings and concept art ''The Jungle Book'' Baloo in Bongo.jpg|A look-alike/prototype of Baloo from Bongo (the first bear to the right). Concept Artwork Baloo.jpg|Concept artwork of Baloo. Concept Artwork Baloo2.jpg|Another concept artwork of Baloo. balmowconcept.jpg|Concept art of Baloo with Mowgli. BalooModelOJ.jpg|Baloo's model sheet by Ollie Johnston. BalooModelO2.jpg|Another Baloo's model sheet. JungleBookSizesKA.jpg|Height chart by Ken Anderson. JungleBookMKVG.jpg|Baloo, Mowgli, and Bagheera by Milt Kahl and Vance Gerry. Balooconcep.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Baloo. Baloocel5.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo. Baloocel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo and Mowgli. Baloocel1.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo hugs Mowgli. Baloocel2.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Mowgli. Baloocel3.jpg|Rare production cel of sad Baloo and Mowgli. Baloocel6.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Mowgli in his clutches. Baloo7cel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo grabing Mowgli. Baloocel4.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Bagheera. King Louie conceptart07.jpg Jungle-book-de concept-art3.jpg Jungle-book-de concept-art7.jpg JungleBook2.jpg Baloo& Mowgli-modelsheet.jpg Jungle-Book.jpg ''TaleSpin Talespincel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Kit Cloudkicker. Talespincel1.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Baloo with shocking Kit TaleSpin Concept 2.jpg TaleSpin Concept 3.jpg|Pencil sketch from "Pizza Pie in the Sky" Films The Jungle Book jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2220.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2233.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2239.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2275.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2290.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-2241.jpg|Mowgli letting his rage out on Baloo... who's totally fine. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2304.jpg|"*tsk, tsk, tsk*. Pitiful". Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-2249.jpg|"Hey, kid- you need help". jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2344.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg|"Now, give me a big growl- scare me!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2359.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2367.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2374.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2405.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2453.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2454.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2482.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2514.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg junglebook_baloo_mowgli.jpg Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera see the man-village.jpg junglebookbaloobagheera.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera Baloodeath.jpg|Baloo's apparent "death" Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7513.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7516.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Baloo's rump getting bitten by Shere Khan Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7632.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8969.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8979.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8995.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-9003.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3251.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3380.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3389.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg|Baloo after a fruity food fight with India's local monkeys. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|BAGHEERA!!!!!!!!! jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.jpg|"Man, what a beat!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4025.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4028.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4039.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4057.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.jpg|Baloo dressing in drag as a female orangutan. 1967-jungle-10.jpg 1967-jungle-04.jpg The Jungle Book 2 baloo2.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan Junglebook2_757.jpg|Baloo and Ranjan Baloo bodyslams Shere Khan.png|Baloo bodyslams Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2 junglebook2_508.jpg junglebook2_709.jpg junglebook2_340.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6489.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2067.jpg|Baloo with Hathi Jr. Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3002.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2997.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5263.jpg|Baloo in the jungle ruins with the monkeys and an elephant. Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book Baloojunglebookadult.jpg|Baloo in the Live-Action remake Baloocub.jpg|Baloo as a cub in the Live-Action remake The Lion King 1½ Thelionking3.PNG Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg Television TaleSpin Louie05.jpg|Baloo with Louie baloo01.jpg baloo02.jpg baloo03.jpg baloo04.jpg baloo05.jpg baloo06.jpg baloo07.jpg baloo08.jpg baloo09.jpg|Baloo with Don Karnage baloo10.jpg baloo11.jpg baloo12.jpg baloo13.jpg Wildcat02.jpg|Baloo with Wildcat TS cuffedBaloo.jpg Baloo-Talespin.png TaleSpin Christmas group.jpg BalooTaleSpin.png Timewaitsfornobear.jpg Pizzapieinthesky.jpg Myfairbaloo.jpg|Baloo dressed formally at a gala. Kitcloudkicker432.jpg Kitcloudkicker236.jpg Kitcloudkicker292.jpg Kitcloudkicker310.jpg Kitcloudkicker390.jpg Waiders.jpg Badreflection.jpg Wingandbear.jpg Klang02.jpg Bulletheadbaloo.jpg Feminineair.jpg Balooestbluebloods.jpg Loudertheyoink.jpg Doubleornothing.jpg Oldmanandseaduck.jpg Flyingdupes.png Gruelandunusualpunishment.png sheepskindeep.png 459996-vlcsnap 00194.jpg 459995-vlcsnap 00191.jpg 459991-vlcsnap 00171.jpg 459962-vlcsnap 00067.jpg 460808-vlcsnap 00945.jpg 465682-vlcsnap 00314.jpg 465685-vlcsnap 00341.jpg 494243-vlcsnap 01620.jpg 465661-vlcsnap 00206.jpg 465660-vlcsnap 00199.jpg 465657-vlcsnap 00186.jpg 465658-vlcsnap 00190.jpg 494243-vlcsnap 01620.jpg 495753-vlcsnap 02152.jpg 495727-vlcsnap 02038.jpg 495462-vlcsnap 01974.jpg A Star is Torn30.jpg A Star is Torn29.jpg A Star is Torn27.jpg A Star is Torn26.jpg A Star is Torn25.jpg A Star is Torn24.jpg A Star is Torn23.jpg A Star is Torn20.jpg A Star is Torn19.jpg A Star is Torn18.jpg A Star is Torn14.jpg A Star is Torn12.jpg A Star is Torn03.jpg A Star is Torn02.jpg Kitten Kaboodle-Louie's Last Stand03.jpg Kitten Kaboodle-Louie's Last Stand02.jpg Baloo and Kit Drumming Up Business TaleSpin.JPG Baloo and Khan Pilots TaleSpin Drumming Up Business.JPG Tumblr n3jk5biYUz1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tale3.jpg 461719-vlcsnap 00262.jpg 495986-vlcsnap 00387.jpg 502604-vlcsnap 00828.jpg 502605-vlcsnap 00830.jpg 495944-vlcsnap_00134.jpg Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-58.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-55.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-50.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-47.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-45.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-42.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-40.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-39.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-37.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-34.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-33.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-30.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-29.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-27.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-26.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-25.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-21.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-17.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-8.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-3.png 466136-vlcsnap_00621.jpg 466118-vlcsnap_00540.jpg 466116-vlcsnap_00528.jpg 496704-vlcsnap_00438.jpg 501951-vlcsnap 01391.jpg Don Karnage and Baloo.jpg 462360-vlcsnap 00039.jpg 462355-vlcsnap 00015.jpg 462354-vlcsnap 00013.jpg MollyRebbecaLouieBalooKit-Talespin.jpg DisneyAfternoonHalloweenGroupShot.jpg|Baloo dressed as Tuskernini in a Disney Afternoon Halloween promo Jungle Cubs season2baloo.jpg|Baloo in Jungle Cubs Season 2 Baloo&Kaa.JPG Junglecubs screen04.jpg BalooJunglecubsSeason2.jpg BalooCub.png Junglecubs01.png 7203847.png BalooCub02.png Hathi-Mowgli-Baloo-Jungle Cubs.jpg Mowgli Baloo JC.jpg Mowgli&Baloo-Jungle Cubs.jpg BalooLouie& Mccoy-Hulla Baloo.jpg Baloo&Baggy.jpg Season2junglecubs.jpg Jungle cubs-show.jpg 1045 a.jpg House of Mouse Junglebookcast.PNG LittleJohn&Baloo HoM.png|Baloo hanging out with Little John in the intro of ''House of Mouse. Amontonados_HouseOfMouse.png|Baloo with the other characters JungleMilkshakes.png Baloo&Goofy-NotSoGoofy.png Baloo-GoofysMenuMagic.png The Best Christmas of All.JPG IchabodHouseOfMouse.png Gang.jpg Houseofmouseguests2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House12.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 32) - Goofy's Menu Magic relax.jpg Printed Media Disney Adventures Magazine.jpg|Baloo with Rick Moranis on the cover to the first issue of Disney Adventures October7th.png baloobagherra.jpg|Baloo pulling Bagheera's tail Disney Adventure Baloo.jpg|Baloo with John Goodman (as Fred Flintstone) on the cover of Disney Adventures DA-March1992.jpg TaleSpin Drumming Up Business.jpg More Jungle Book Little Golden Book.jpg More Jungle Book Record Cover.jpg More Jungle Book Book Cover.jpg Mouseworksbook2.jpeg Video Games TaleSpin_Genesis_Screenshot.jpg|Baloo in the TaleSpin Genesis game DisneyUniverseBaloo_72_DPI.jpg|Baloo's costume in Disney Universe 133451835947139.png|Baloo in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Jungle Book 1--article image.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli in The Jungle Book Super NES game -The-Jungle-Book-Groove-Party-PS2- .jpg|Baloo with Mowgli in The Jungle Book: Groove Party Jungle Book Rhythm n Groove PS1.jpg Stock Art March32.gif baloo.gif baloo_dancing.gif baloo_laughing.gif Clipbmow.gif graphics-jungle-book-402235.gif kvswhjv.png Disney parks and other live appearances Img 9363.jpg|Baloo in "Believe" 4858045977 3f2ba67e36.jpg 4-74 Baloo.jpg 26-mmpvisuals-16.jpg|Baloo's poster for the Disney Parks BalooinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Baloo in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. IMG_2269.PNG|Baloo in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. Baloo King Louie.jpg|Baloo with Louie at Disney's Animal Kingdom BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg|Baloo and Louie, in their TaleSpin outfits, in Walt Disney's World on Ice BalooInHisDressingRoom.jpg|Baloo in his dressing room Gye4.jpg TheHouseMeetstheMouse2.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Captain Hook and Baloo in "Full House". BalooinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Baloo in The Twelve Days of Christmas File:BalooonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Baloo on "Carols in the Domain" Baloococonutcascade.jpg|Baloo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Disney 2008 0528.JPG|Baloo at the Dreams Come True Parade. 4734475262 b51d3370ff b.jpg 5242393205 89b394da51 b.jpg 7084644621 ed40cecc11 h.jpg 5004958094 035de1774c b.jpg Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg The_jungle_book_the_magical_world_of_disney_intro.jpg Merchandise B Baloo Pin.jpg Baloo Pin.png imagesCAJQI669.jpg|Baloo toy from McDonald's Colorado Pin.jpg WDCC Baloo 001.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli from the WDCC stitchbaloo.jpg plush baloo.png|Disney Store plush Baloo Tumblr mu2mowDK8p1qbltquo1 500.jpg Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png Tumblr my0x44vRw31qb3mmfo1 1280.png Where Dreams Come True.JPG 400008649209.1-500x290.jpg imagebaloofp.jpg|Balloon as a funko pop vinyl figure Category:Character galleries Category:The Jungle Book galleries Category:TaleSpin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries